Question: Let $n$ be a  positive integer and $a$ be an integer such that $a$ is its own inverse modulo $n$. What is the remainder when $a^2$ is divided by $n$?
Explanation: Since $a$ is its own inverse modulo $n$, $a\equiv a^{-1}\pmod n$. Then \[a^2\equiv a\cdot a\equiv a\cdot a^{-1}\equiv \boxed{1}\pmod n.\]